Generation of sexyness
by Orihimex3
Summary: Collection of all my pervy oneshots of the KnB series featuring various pairs w Example for the first OS featuring KasaxKise - Kasamatsu simply wanted to relax at home in a tub full of warm water. Instead he's stuck with his teammate Kise at his home, wanting to punsh him every time he flashed that stupid model like grin. (WARNING: Lemon, Smut, Yaoi [don't like it, don't read])


Hehe :D

Have mercy with me Q_Q I' m still practicing with my Enlish and I really have no idea with those commatas D:

B-But I hope you like my first KnB smut pwp ;)

Have fun ~

WARNING: Yaoi Lemon (BoyxBoy) Don't like it, don't read it (and please don't just flag ;_;) :)

* * *

„Oii ~ Captain!" , Kise shouted in his overly cheery way and waved to the end of the court, where Kasamatsu stood totally beat from the previously training and ready to leave, as he wore his casual clothes and a huge duffle bag was hanging from his shoulder.

"Whaa~at?", he gave as an answer, slightly annoyed by Kise's attitude who was running towards him, still sweaty and exhausted.

"You free today? I've got that new diet going and my sisters won't let me cook the recipes at home", he sighed and sulked for about three seconds before he flashed that terribly shiny smile of him at Kasamatsu. The black haired guy was seriously tired. His muscles ached, his bones felt like pudding after that hard practice today and he wanted nothing more than a tub of hot water to relax. Instead he would be stuck with Kise in his kitchen, tasting his awful model diet cooking. Not that he didn't like the blondes accompany but his overwhelming idol atmosphere made it hard to bear Kise longer than half a day.

"Yeah, whatever. But stop that . . . flashy thing you've got going again", he said with rolling eyes. Normally he would punch him for being so pushy but he simply was too tired to attempt that.

Instead he was waiting patiently until Kise had hoped under the shower and dressed before they were leaving the gym. 

Just to realize that rain poured down like a waterfall outside. 

"Great. You don't have an umbrella with you either, do you?", the black haired asked.

Kise just gave him an apologetic look, before they lifted their bags above their heads and began to run in the dark of the approaching night.

Luckily Kasamatsu's apartment was just a few blocks away from school but even so they arrived drenched and shivering from the cold.

"Whew. Well, we could just have skipped that shower at the gym", Kise laughed and pushed blonde, wet strands of hair out of his forehead. Kasamatsu just frowned and opened the door to let them both in.

"No one here?", Kise asked surprised. He did not think of Kasamatsu as one who lived alone.

"My older brother's in Germany for his engineering career for a year. Won't be back 'til July", the black haired mumbled as they were taking their shoes and jackets off and hung them over the heater to dry.

"Wow. Must be great to live alone. Nobody that bothers you all day after practice", Kise replied and even sounded a bit jealous.

"You think so? It's kinda lonely if you ask me."

Well, it wasn't as if Kasamatsu had two older sisters annoying the hell out of him so . . .

Since his brother had left he took care of everything in the apartment and really didn't like the emptiness and choking silence of it. His parents were also overseas working for big companies so all that were left are him and his cat "Jingels".

Which was now meowing loudly to welcome him and probably to get him to feed him.

"Wha? Senpai you never mentioned your pet? What's its name?", Kise asked joyfully and kneeled to pet the chubby dark cat.

"Jingles. And it's a tomcat", the black haired murmured and watched cautiously as Jingles rubbed against Kise's leg until the blonde took him on his arms to fondle him more.

"And he normally hates other males. . .", Kasamatsu added and could not believe his eyes while the tomcat purred and lay sprawled in Kise's armes, who was giggling like a little girl that saw a unicorn for its first time.

Against his will the black haired blushed faintly and quickly turned away from the sight. What. . .the hell?

Why was he blushing? Shocked he pressed a hand against his lips and shook his head vigorously. No. He should be damned if he ever thought of Kise as "cute" again. But the blonde's carefree smile paired with his pretty model atmosphere was . . .

"Okay. Let's go and make your meal before we're going to drip all over the floor even more", he said hastily and shooed Jingles from Kise's grip to hand him a towel he had taken out of the bathroom's shelf.

"Thanks, Senpai." 

Wow . . .Could he ever stop that brightening grin? 

More irritated than he would admit, Kasamatsu toweled himself off and slung it over his aching shoulders before he lead Kise to the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me use your kitchen. My sisters always complain when I want to cook my own meals but my agency is setting up new rules with measurements so . . .", Kise began after swallowing the last bites of their meal.

Kasamatsu had to admit that the food did not taste as awful as he had feared. Finishing their bowls they leaned back in their chairs, obviously sated.

"Measurements? Really? You shouldn't lose too much weight, you know. We need you and your muscle strength at Kaijou", the black haired stated and gave Kise a stern look out of his steel blue eyes.

At first Kise blinked a few times before he shook his head lightly and grinned again.

"I would never abandon our team."

They continued with cleaning the dishes and kitchen in full silence until it shone again.

The two of them were so often together, that these periods of silence were never embarrassing but rather comfortable for both of them. 

"Want to sleep over? It's pretty dark outside and I would feel irresponsible for letting you go all the way back alone in the pitch darkness", Kasamatsu mumbled as he was unpacking his sports bag.

While he was facing the insides of his bag, he could not see the change in Kise's face and demeanor. The blonde was balling his hands into fists as if to resist some urge and bit heavily on his lips before something bright flashed through his golden eyes.

Suddenly he had his hands on Kasamatsu's shoulders, hauling him up to his feet and turning him around to crush the black haired against himself and to press their lips together. Kasamatsu made a stifled noise as soft lips were captivating his own and a hot tongue was clearing its way into his mouth.

He tried to push against Kise's punishing grip, but just managed to get hugged tighter by the slighty taller guy. Panic-struck the black haired began to trash his arms free, just to lose his body balance and land ungentle on his butt on the floor. Furious with anger he looked up to the blonde, who was still holding his left hand above his head in the air, which resulted in Kasamatsu still being in his grip. 

"What the serious fuck, Ryouta!?", he shouted hoarse, still too shocked from that kissing attack by his team mate.

"You must be really angry for addressing me by my first name", Kise grinned, standing over him and tilting his head slightly to the side as if to watch a certain reaction.

His flashy, cheerful attitude had changed into a playful, dominant one, while his eyelids were lowered and he scanned the black haired out of cocky and lascivious golden eyes.

Kasamatsu hissed and glared daggers at those eyes, deeply confused what the hell really was happening to him. Was Kise going mad? He had hated his idol behavior but THIS was even worse. Unconsciously he felt like a mouse trapped under a cat's paw to be played with before being devoured.

"Oi, senpai. You look as if you had seen a ghost", the blond one whispered and bent down to be at eye level with Kasamatsu again, which winced and tried to get away as Kise was getting closer and closer.

"This is not even a bit funny. Quit that crap", the spikey haired stammered, just to find himself lying on his back on the wooden floor, pushed down and held in place by Kise's body weight. 

Too. Fucking. Close. 

With an instant Kise's mouth was on his again forcing a kiss that was all tongue, teeth and scraping lips, that left Kasamatsu flushed and slightly panting.

His head began to spin. Why was he beginning to enjoy this? He wasn't gay, was he? He was never good with girls but that didn't lead to . . .gayness, right? Irritated by those facts the black haired listened to his thrumming heartbeat against his ribs, felt the hotness in his face and the even worse hotness in his . . . pants.

Great. Just great. Now was turning him on with those stupid kisses of him.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed, captain. I always wanted to see that kind of expression on your face", Kise admitted and laughed softly, his breath tickling Kasamatsu's neck while his fingers were playing with the hem of Kasamatsu's shirt.

Slowly the blonde reached under the shirt to lift it up to Kasamatsu's chest just to explore the skin underneath with his fingertips. Meanwhile he began to caress his captain's neck with soft sucking kisses and licks, which left said panting again and grapping Kise's shoulders wobbly.

He still wasn't too fond of his situation but he had to admit that it really didn't feel that bad.

Well . . .He started to feel real good actually.

Was it because of Kise's experienced fingers touching his body, their slowly grinding pelvises against each other or that damn tongue that was exploring his mouth again and drawing a soft moan out of his throat?

. . .Kasamatsu couldn't tell. 

He yelped surprised as the blonde on top of him was pinching his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers - after removing the disturbing shirt -just to bite down on his neck – not too hard to draw blood but hard enough to hurt and leave visible marks.

"O-Ouch what are you doing. Ah-!"

Another gasp escaped his lips. Kise was seriously unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them down together with his briefs and grabbing onto Kasamatsu's hips before he slid down with his lips, parting them willingly to take Kasamatsu's hard length deep in his mouth.

With a surrendering moan Kasamatsu grabbed unconsciously onto Kise's blonde hair pushing him down to get to feel the hot sweetness that surrounded his cock more.

And Kise gladly fulfilled the unspoken wish by sucking the throbbing cock deep and hard into his throat, sliding his tongue along the shaft and humming around it. He tasted precum when he let go of it just to lick the head and giving a teasing scrape of teeth that startled the older one.

Satisfied Kise realized while looking up that Kasamatsu meanwhile was trembling like a leaf and breathing heavily. Embarrassed he covered his flushed face with both hands to not look at the blonde one but lifted said as Kise's face was hovering over his face – and not his groin – again.

"Suck", was the only command the younger one gave and nudged two fingers against Kasamatsu's lips until the black haired obeyed and hesitantly sucked the fingers between his swollen lips.

Meanwhile Kise freed Kasamatsu of his pants and briefs that were dangling at his ankles.

Kasamatsu felt so lightheaded and out of space that he didn't even care anymore. Kise let him feel good and he was going to enjoy this. It wasn't as if the blonde was going to hurt him . . . 

Oh how wrong he was. 

Kise's smirk didn't reveal what he was up to but Kasamatsu's heart rate rose rapidly as the blonde removed the now spit slick fingers to trail them down his belly, after Kise pulled his own shirt over his head. With his free hand he suddenly spread Kasamatsu's legs wide to get access to his bare arse where the "lubed" fingers probed for his entrance. Which they found after gliding down his crack to softly nudge against the tight ring before entering with one finger.

Kasamatsu smothered a shout by pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. It hurt like hell and tears sprang in his eyes. But Kise showed no mercy adding the second finger instead just to twist them both a little.

"Relax, senpai. Or else it will hurt even more", he whispered soothing, kissing the older one's neck again and lapping at his earlobe with his tongue. No dominance this time, while Kise warily removed his fingers to shuffle out of his own pants and underwear.

Kise even gave Kasamatsu's erection some gentle pumps while he was stretching his hole a bit more with the two fingers again.

Regardless of the caring Kasamatsu's heart was racing with panic, his pupils dilating as Kise added a third finger.

This time he moaned again partly with pleasure and pain, because Kise finally found his prostate and gently rubbed over the sensitive spot.

Which sent the blue eyed's head even more spinning as hitched breaths came out of his throat. His mind was slowly going blank while the blonde one continued teasing his gland with twisting and circling motions every time he slipped his fingers in and out.

He slightly arched his back wanting more of that pleasure that was shooting trough his veins and let every one of his cells feel electrified.

But what he didn't expect was the sudden impact of fresh pain.

Which send the black haired crying out loud this time, shutting his eyes tight and pressing his lips into a thin line.

Kise had replaced the three fingers with his own rock hard cock, slowly but steady entering Kasamatsu's hot tightness.

And for the first time tonight Kasamatsu heard a low groan from the blond one.

The black haired was still pain stricken and trembling with all limbs but stilled a bit when a hand caressed his cheek to wipe away the single tear that he had shed.

"Relax, Yukio", Kise repeated barely audible near his ear before he was kissing him again.

Which sent Kasamatsu shivering. Hearing his first name together with the caring touches and kisses by Kise, Kasamatsu allowed letting himself fall and getting indulged by the younger one's desire.

Slowly Kise began to move inside of Kasamatsu after he had made sure that the older one was okay.

The slick hot tightness around the blonde's erection was torturous and made him groan a bit louder this time as he began to thrust into it.

Although it still did hurt Kasamatsu the black haired's muscles relaxed a bit and he unclenched his jaw to let out a low moan. Because with every thrust the younger one over him made he hit the gland at a perfect angle.

Amber eyes suddenly bore into ice blue ones, though Kasamatsu's were glossy with lust. He wanted to avert his gaze, embarrassed how easily he was being seduced and once again covered his blushing face with his hands but Kise was quicker. He caught Kasamatsu's wrists in one hand and pinned them over his head on the floor.

"Let . . .me see it. Your face. I want to see when you cum", Kise said in a husky voice, slightly out of breath as his gaze raked over Kasamatsu who was blushing even harder now, before he moaned again as Kise pushed forward with one hard thrust to hilt himself into the black haired.

It didn't took long for both of them to be sweating and panting hard while Kise's cock was sliding fast in and out of Kasamatsu who had his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

The moaning that filled the air grew even louder as Kise straightened a bit, took Kasamatsu by the hips and lifted him up a little to thrust harder and deeper into that tight hole.

But that didn't last long because the black haired grabbed Kise's arms to pull him closer, so the blonde one leaned over him again, resting his hands on the back of Kasamatsu's knees and thighs to open him some more.

While the older one was arching his back, pushing back for more pleasure, Kise bit down on his shoulder again with scraping teeth and apologetic licks over the mark.

But the blonde felt that he was close to his climax because of that sweet pleasure that built in his groin and sped his thrusts up, pounding harder and faster into the older one, which was a moaning wreck writhing under him and digging his feet into Kise's lower back. With five simple strokes that Kise gave Kasamatsu's already leaking cock the black haired came hard and loud shooting his load on his belly. Not even ten seconds later Kise also reached his orgasm with a hoarse groan and erratic thrusts pressing hard against Kasamatsu. 

For a while they both stayed in the same position, breathing hard and fast until Kise slumped heavily next to Kasamatsu closing his eyes.

"You know I was asking you to sleep over . . .Not to take me", Kasamatsu whispered grumpy but gave Kise a honest and tired smile.

"Baka", he added and gave Kise also a little hit with his elbow to the ribs.

"That's for topping me without asking for permission."

"But . . ."

"Yeah I know you have enough experience with your fanboys and –girls, but I'm your captain. At least ask!", Kasamatsu sulked but was comforted with another one of Kise's breath taking kisses.

"So . . .can I sleep over now, or not?", Kises asked with a smug grin on his lips and liquid golden eyes full of desire.

"Yeah . . .I guess. Every weekend is fine."

At that, they both laughed and kissed each other. 

* * *

Eh . . .If you're wondering what happened to "Jingles"

xDDD Let's say there's one traumatized cat more on our planet xDD

Hope you liked it ;)

Next one is a AoKise so stay put :3


End file.
